A fractured bone generally must be kept together for lengthy periods of time in order to permit the recalcification and bonding of the fractured portions of the bone. Accordingly, adjoining portions of a fractured bone typically are clamped together or attached to one another by means of a pin or a screw driven through the rejoined portions. Fixation of spinal fractures raises a host of special problems due to the location of the bones, the impact of the injury on the patient, rehabilitation, quality of life issues, etc.